Savdo Terrel
= Biography = Early Life Born on Lorrd, Savdo was raised for at least thirteen standard months. During this time, his mother and father were well aware of his connection to the Force. Everything about his body read differently from the rest of them. Even at an early age, Kinetic Communication was a key to understanding what a child needed, or wanted. Over this time that they had the boy, they developed his mind and body as much as they could. Their primary location was situated on the outskirts of Qatamer, farming for whatever they could. The desert land was harsh and unforgiving, making the Terrel family unpopular to guests. The desert storms hampered their ability to go outside for extended periods of time, but as natural born learners and explorers, the entire family headed to assist in whatever way they could. A month after his birthday, the family heard a knock on their door. It was extremely unusual for anyone to venture this far out to see them. The only one's who came this far were tax collectors, and the occasional straggler of a circus group. A man, clad in brown, bowed politely to the family. Studying his body for only split second, they compared his posture to their son. He explained to him that their son was the exact reason he was here. Because of his young age, he was well off moving to the Jedi Temple at this age. Savdo's parents were, at first, hesitant to let their pride and joy leave them. The Jedi Knight explained the situation, and the consequences of not permitting the boy to go. With a bit of reluctance, their son was given to the Jedi. There was no promises of him ever returning, but they didn't let that go to the abyss. Their son would be a great Jedi, and one who would help establish peace in the galaxy. The Jedi Academy The Academy, much like his home, was a place of learning, knowledge, and respect. His time at the Academy deepend his connection to the Force, as it should. Initially, Savdo didn't understand the complexities of the Jedi Lore, the Jedi Code, or much of anything. He had trouble befriending people, having knowledge of his heritage, and the special skill that came along with it. Anytime someone was angry, or was getting angry, he would point it out. Not many of the Initiates liked when the young boy pointed out that they were lying to their teacher, or a friend. It caused him to lose many friends, but gain some at the same time. This forced him into a slight depression, but one that he would swallow and keep locked in the trenches of his mind. Savdo would learn to meditate proficiently within the Force, harmonizing his thoughts and presence. This gave him an extra edge against the other Initiates who sought to have the same thing that all of them wanted: a Knight to accept them as a Padawan. A rare occurrence, but one that all the children would be excited for. The Lorrdian, however, didn't participate in the antics of those around him. He was more concerned with other studies, a bookworm, one might call it. The Archives were something that reminded him of home. Any time he had a bad day, Savdo would retire to such a place, and succumb to the infinite knowledge that was housed within the Order. Occasionally, a Knight would take interest in him, but he would politely decline. He wanted to understand the Force in a degree that wasn't usual for one of his age, but the Knight would always bow, and walk away. It hurt to let it happen, but Savdo needed to remain detached from such feelings. On one evening, the boy would participate in one of the monthly Initiate-Padawan Tournaments. By this point, Savdo was well-versed in the Force, the Lightsaber, and everything concerning the tournament. He was focused, relaxed, and attuned to the Force. It was a presence that the Knights felt, and a handful of the Initiates and Padawan. There was a moment when it seemed like he was a Knight himself, but it receeded immediately. His opponent, Rush Uts, forfeited and retired back to his seat, nervous at the presence of Savdo. It was kind of shocking, to everyone, to see a match end that quickly. A larger, more confident Padawan stepped forth, wanting to challenge the Lorrdian. He accepted, bowed, and prepared himself into the first form of Lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho. The Padawan dashed forward, sweeping his Lightsaber towards Savdo's legs. With a simple parry, the Initiate batted the blade back out towards the Padawan's arm. The Padawan reacted with a enlongated sweep, aimed directly for his opponent's chest. Savdo met the blade with his own swing, averting it back towards the opposite direction. With his own blade, he thrusted it gently towards the Padawan's chest, ending the match. The entire room applauded, much to the embarrassment of both Jedi students. Later that evening, a Jedi Knight named Wozell Tarquak approached him. He had been watching the fight, and wanted to congratulate the young boy personally. Savdo accepted the appreciation, and looked over him quietly. The boy asked if he was about to be offered a spot as Wozell's Padawan, to which the Knight nodded his head in confirmation. He accepted the request, and began his actual training to becoming a Jedi Knight. Savdo Terrel, Padawan The Trial of Skill The Trial of Lightsaber The Trial of Courage Mission to Corellia The Trial of Spirit Sudden Realization The Trial of Flesh Acceptance = Appearance = Wardrobe Like the Jedi of the past Orders, Savdo opts from the standard Jedi Robes. The colors are a clear representation of the Jedi Order: brown with cream. The outer robe is outfitted with a hood, and generally is a dark brown. The inner robes consist of a cream colored tunic, with a lighter shaded set of pants. His footwear, like everything else, is also brown. Created and modified specifically for himself, the Jedi Master keeps his standard utility belt on him at all times. The simple belt consists of three days of rations, a lightsaber clip, a Hush-98 Comlink, an A99 Aquatic Breather, his personal datapad, stun cuffs, an imagecaster, and a Jedi Beacon Transciever. He's also known to craft specific utility belts for missions, depending on the severity, length, and organization of what's going on, in terms of the situation or the team assembled. = Personality and traits = During his time from Jedi Initiate to Jedi Padawan, Savdo was strict, and disciplined. His Master had forced him to adhere and obey the Jedi Code to the core. It's doctrine set a sense of honor and pride over the young Lorrdian. It was not over-confidence, nor arrogance. It was simply 'just.' He became detached of his emotions, not letting them interfere with his missions or duties. The lack of emotions, and strong sense of loyalty to the Jedi resulted in him being generally unliked with his peers, and some mentors. As time progressed, the young man reached a point in his life where conflicted ate away his personality. With a moral conflict located on Bespin, Savdo released his hold over his emotionless state. This caused a great surge of joy within his heart. He realized that there was indeed a way to remain loyal to the Jedi and it's Code, but a way to be attached to the pleasantries in life. His time as a Knight allowed him to reach his near-limitless potential within the Force, the Lightsaber, and the Jedi Lore. When he had obtained the rank of Jedi Master, he suddenly felt obliged to revert back to his previous personality. This didn't last long, but long enough to impact some serious protocols and rules inside of the Jedi Order. He had become intolerant of lingering Dark Sided figures crowding the vicinity of the Jedi Order. The Jedi who had shown a lack of morals were forced to do chores around the Order, ones that were usually inadequate to the Jedi's training, but would usually impose a great fear of having to do the same chore over and over. Eventually, some of these Jedi would understand the purpose, and correct their ways. Savdo has now adopted the role of the father figure within the Jedi. On internal debates, he remains quiet and reserved, only speaking out when he hears both sides of the stories. The Master will remain unbiased towards actions until credible proof has been given to make his mind think otherwise. He is generally understanding of mistakes and other little misdeameanors for the younger Jedi, but still gives a proper scolding when need be. Externally, Savdo keeps a smile on his face to show that the Jedi can indeed have some emotion. Internally, however, he is well aware of the Jedi Doctrine, and the statement of having no emotions. In summary, Savdo is calm, reserved, and above all, disciplined. = Powers and abilities = As born on Lorrd, Savdo is also adept at Kinetic Communication. It relies upon facial expressions, body postures, and other subtle gestures. With this ability, Savdo is able to discern a person's mood or behavior just by how they move. It has given him relief in many situations, yet gave him trouble in some. Despite his full ethnicity within the Lorrdian species, his growing up in the Jedi Order has caused his ability to percieve the language has faulty at times, but is still strong nonetheless. Coupled with the Force, this ability makes him extremely proficient in diplomacy, gambling, and even dueling. In conjunction with understanding Kinetic Communication and Galactic Basic, Savdo is well-versed with Shyriiwook, Ryl, Huttese, Ithorese, Sullustese, and Mandalorian, and Yuuzhan Vong. Oddly enough, he has trouble understanding Binary/Droid, Sithese, and the most perplexing: 'Unusual Basic' (Yoda). = Weapons = Throughout his lifetime, Savdo has possessed at least four different variations of Lightsabers. His first, given to him by the Jedi Order, was a simple Training Lightsaber. It was nothing special, but something that he would forever cherish. The color was a simple green hue, with an adegan crystal located within it. The second, created during his time as a Padawan, was yet another common variation of the standard Lightsaber Hilt. It was silver, with a black grip below the activation switch. It was created with a pressure trigger, forcing Savdo to concentrate with the Force to keep it activate when thrown. During his battle on Corellia, the hilt was cut in two, forcing him to rely on his skills with Teräs Käsi. After the battle, he continued the campaign that he was on weaponless. Though, he has mentioned in several lectures that a blaster was of use, but only for a short amount of time. The simple reasoning is that it forced him to rely on the Force longer, something he finds distasteful. Upon completing the mission, he relied on the Force and his body for a year. This greatened his connection to the Force, allowing him to qwell multiple disagreements, for lack of a better word. Upon facing a new threat, the Sith, Savdo allowed the Force to guide him to the creation of his new Lightsaber, which was an exact replication of his one as a Padawan. This, however, did not have a pressure switch, and would remain active upon it's dropping. A crude and unusual method, it nonetheless surprised many opponents (and occasionally, Savdo himself) whilst in a duel. The Lightsaber was lost to an unknown criminal, with the intent of selling it on the Black Market, or to the highest bidder. His final Lightsaber design was of the Double-Bladed nature. It interested him with the popular emergence of the Sith. This unpredictable style would give the Jedi the needed edge to combat their vastly numbered foe. He adopted his practices of Juyo and Niman to compliment it's abilities. Several other techniques, such as the defensive strength of Soresu were also implemented in his technique. Savdo is widely regarded as the most competenant, and most dangerous, user of the Double-Bladed Lightsaber. The blade color is of a light purple, near violet, while the hilt holds a single Solari crystal, one of few in the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Order